


Well, This Could Be Worse. {Supernatural}

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio go in to gank a witch but, things don't go as they had planed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1] - What?!

"Well...we seem to be in quite the pickle, huh guys?"  
  
[Name] joked as she wiggled a little in the chair she was tied to, the boys gave her blank looks as she simply smiled. The trio had a case in a Ohio, seems a witch had opened up shop and posing as a _"Miracle Worker"_ by selling items to the towns people only for the items to be cursed.  
  
**A beauty cream that would make you beautiful. But would make you go blind**  
  
**Aftershave that would attract any lady. But it would result in impotence.**  
  
**Typewriter that makes best selling Murder-Mysteries. But makes them happen in real life.**  
  
**Fur Animal scarfs. ...It would be wearing you in three hours.**  
  
The list had gone on and thank goodness Cas was with them while they had been snooping around the shop late one night, or Dean would have gone the rest of his life without One Night stands again.  
  
_Currently bringing us to the situation at hand._  
  
The trio had gone off to deal with the witch in her home only for the hunters to be jumped and knocked out, resulting in them being tied up to the chairs with the boys sitting across from [Name].  
  
Sighing [Name] blew her hair from her face and looked around, they had been stashed away in the basement. "This sucks, can't you pray to Cas?", She and Sam looked to Dean. "Now that I think of it, we should have in the first damn place." She huffed slightly.  
  
"Kind of hard when we were passed out huh?" Dean snapped. The two began to glare at each other, [Eye Color] leering into Hazel-Green.  
  
"Alright you two, knock it off." Sam kicked Dean and gave [Name] a glare.  
  
"Whatever, look, Cas if you can hear me, get your feathery ass here, please." Dean finished and gave [Name] a 'Are-You-Satisfied' look.  
  
With a flap of wings Cas was suddenly to the left of the hunters, giving them a confused look. "You guys didn't rid of the witch?" Dean gave him a look. "No, Cas, we didn't, we just thought tying ourselves up to chairs would be a fun and very  _KINKY_  thing to do." The older Winchester huffed.  
  
"All right, enough with the attitude, you to [Name].", Sam ordered out. "Cas, can you let us free, we need to find that witch." Cas nodded and began helping them out.  
  
**[Upstairs]**  
  
Upstairs the trio plus Cas made sure the witch was gone before looking for their weapons. "When this is all done and over with, I'm getting my ass laid." Dean grumbled, causing the other two hunters to roll their eyes and for Cas to look at Dean with confusion.

"Don't think to hard about Cas, It's just Dean being Dean." Sam piped in, Cas nodded his head slightly.  
  
[Name] made her way into the kitchen and grinned, all their weapons had been lied out on the kitchen table. "Hey guys I found ou-", She turned only to come face to chest with Sam. "Holy shi-Sam, don't scare me like that." She held her chest and stepped aside as he chuckled at her, grabbing his stuff and Dean joined them and grabbed his.  
  
"Well, the witch most likely hauled ass out of here, we might as well double check and then leave.", Dean walked out and the other two followed. "I told Cas to go and deal with the waked out shop so we should at least be done with that." The trio had split up and began making their way around the house checking for any sign of the witch, finding none they came back to the front of the house and began making way to the door but.  
  
"The door won't open." Sam spoke up and wiggled the handle.

"What do you mean the 'door won't open'?" Dean exasperated, moving Sam aside and wiggled the handle, messing with the locks but the door still remained locked. "What the hell." Dean stood back and when to kick the door, [Name] had tugged at Sam's sleeve while looking behind them.

"Guys..." She slowly started reaching for her gun. The boys turned, the witch was standing behind them with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Leaving so soon my dear hunters, not even a hug or a goodbye kiss." She mock pouted.  
  
She smiled and giggled. "Well, at least take this as a goodbye gift, something to remember me by, yes?" The trio quickly grabbed for their weapons, but seemingly not fast enough when she threw a purple liquid at them, strangely nothing on them appeared to be wet.  
  
"Have a nice nap you three, you'll want to be well rested to fully enjoy your gift when you wake up." She giggled, watching as [Name]'s arm began going limp till finally she fell to her knees and flopping onto her side. "[Na]-[Name]..." Dean tried focusing but his vision began to blur, Sam fell over on all fours before falling forward with a grunt.  
  
"What did you...do?" Dean fell to his right knee, wobbling as he tried keeping his gun aimed, falling to his side he tried blinking away the blurry vision as he slowly rolled onto his back, finally passing out.  
  
**[Hour Later]**  
  
She didn't want to move, only a small grunt left her mouth as she slowly rolled onto her back, everything was aching and her head was throbbing. Lying still was the only thing she could do and wanted to do, she had not felt like this in a long while and that last case involved her getting tossed into a bookshelf.  
  
"Guys..?"

The feminine voice was slightly strained and groggy, the funny thing was, is that it wasn't [Name] who spoke. Confused she blinked her eyes a few times trying to get rid of the blurry vision, slowly pulling herself up she noticed her clothes felt tight, what really caused her to finally come to her senses was the fact she was minus a pair of boobs and added weight of something between her legs.  
  
 "What the hell?" [Name] was startled by the masculinity of her voice and looked around, her eyes landing on two lumps in front of her, the one on the left slowly sat up with a grunt, long dirty blonde hair covering their face as they rub over their face.

"Sammy, [Nickname]...you two okay?" The voice was feminine but had slight gruffness to it, [Name] eyes widen.

"Dean?" Said person lifted their head, Hazel-Green meeting [Eye Color]. "Holy shit..." [Name] looked to the right.  
  
"Who are you!?", Dean yelled panicked then his eyes widen when he heard his voice. "Why do I sound like a chick!" He struggled to stand, tripping over his now baggy clothes. "Sammy!?" [Name] stood, her shirt and pants making her feel uncomfortable at how tight they are.

"Dean, calm down it's me, Sam is right next to you." [Name] spoke up, unbuttons her pants to get a little bit of relief.  
  
"Calm down?!" He looked at her and pulled at his shirt before grouping his chest. "I have _BOOBS_ , [Name], that's not normal!" She sighed and rolled her eyes before making her way over to Sam and gently rolled him onto his back, his hair was slightly longer but only by a inch.  
  
"Sam, wake up." She gently patted his cheek, her hands were bigger now and she couldn't tap him harder then she normally would.

"Sammy, get your ass up!" Dean yelled and walked over holding up his pants, boots thudding heavily. Sam groans, hands reaching up to rub his head.

"Guys...what happened?" Sam's voice was much like Dean's but a little softer.

"I don't know, I should still be freaking out still, but I'm more irked by the fact your boobs is bigger then mine." Dean pouted making [Name] roll her eyes and Sam look down in confusion.  
  
  
**[Motel]**  
  
After calming down from the shock of change the trio had left the home and began their way back to the motel they had been staying in. The three had took turns using the bathroom, while [Name] borrowed Dean's clothes the guys had borrowed her clothes, Dean complained about having to wear a bra and that it had to much room left over while Sam said, rather embarrassed, his fit fine.  
  
"Dean, stop complaining, we can go out and get you a different one later, right now we need to figure out how to change back." [Name] spoke up, running a hand through her short hair, still getting used to the fact she now had a male appendage hidden within her pants.  
  
Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, [Name] smirked when she caught him slightly twirling the ends.

"Anyway, how about calling up Cas, see if he can help." Sam spoke up from his spot on the bed.

"Right." Dean nodded and proceeded to call upon Cas. [Name] sighed and plopped down on the bed beside the one Sam was on and laid back.

"Out of all the things to be turned into." Before Sam could reply Cas had finally shown up and looked at all three in confusion.  
  
"Why are you all different genders?" He tilted his head and squinted his eyes slightly.

"We didn't exactly see this coming.", [Name] spoke up, sitting up and looking to Cas. "She threw some strange purple liquid at us and we woke up like this, we need to know how to change back." She finished.

Cas was silent for a good solid minute, turning to look at all of them.  
  
Cas looked to Dean and raised his hand, two fingers pressed to his forehead, pulling away Cas didn't say anything and walked over to Sam and [Name] doing the same thing to the two before pulling away, making the trio uneasy.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Sam spoke up, dragging his legs to hang over the side of the bed.  
  
"I-it appears that I can't change you back." He turned back around facing the shocked faces of Sam and [Name] and the irritated face of Dean.

"What do you mean, can't change us back?" Dean said slowly.

"I don't know, whatever that witch had added to that potion she threw at you is preventing me from reversing the spell." Dean huffed in disbelief, running his hand through his hair a couple times.  
  
"Well, this could have been worse." [Name] spoke as she stood up, Dean looked her in the eye and crossed his arms.

"What could be worse then this?"  
  
[Name] crossed her arms giving Dean a look.  
  
"We could be dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The cursed objects had been from Rick And Morty]


	2. [2] - Inner Fashionista.

After the ordeal at the witch's house and finding out that Cas had no way of changing them back the trio along with their feathered friend decided to head off to Bobby's to see if he had any ideas on how to change them back, well, Sam and [Name] decided, Dean was making a big deal out of it, Cas had gone off ahead to inform Bobby of the situation.

"Not that I don't want to be a dude again, but going to Bobby, I don't think so." Dean argued while leaning against the Impala's hood, arms crossed as Sam and [Name] stood across from him.

"Look, Dean we need to do this, Bobby might be able to help." Sam spoke up brushing his bangs from his face, hands slowly sliding in the pockets of the snug jeans he wore.

"Besides, if this is about the slight possibility that Bobby might laugh at us or something then get over it", As much as [Name] didn't want to sound like a jerk this was no time for Dean's new found insecurities. "You want to be a chick forever?" She finished with one of her brows raised.

Dean looked down at his new body, glancing at the mounds hidden in his shirt and crossed his legs feeling less weight then before. "Now that you mention it..." He looked up with a smirk causing Sam to roll his eyes and [Name] to huff and grin at him.

"But seriously Dean, we should go." Sam spoke up making his way to the passenger side of the Impala and sliding in.

[Name] sighed running her left hand through her hair and made her way to the back of the Impala. "Well let's get going, speed it up Deanna." [Name] chuckled sliding into the back.

Dean huffed as Sam laughed, Dean grumbles making his way into the car. "Shut up." He huffed starting up his Baby.  
  
**[Inside The Impala]**  
  
"I can't believe this." Dean mumbled, giving glances at himself in the rear view mirror every once in awhile, Sam looked up from the book he was reading.

"What?" He slid the scrap piece of paper between the pages and closed it.

"This, the change with the new body, I know they say Karma is a bitch but this seems a bit much."

Sam simply sat in silence, thinking about it for a good minute.

"Could be, or we just weren't lucky this time 'round with this hunt." Sam shrugs slightly, slouching back in the seat to get relaxed, both him and Dean still need to adjust with their new height, who were now a few inches shorter, Sam was the one still getting used to that change.

"Depending on how long we stay like this, we just need to get used to the change the best we can." That was all Sam could really say at the moment, they have been through a lot but this was something entirely new.  
  
**[Bobby's Place]**  
  
Pulling into the salvage yard Dean parked the Impala, sitting there while wiping his slightly sweaty hands off on his jeans.

"Can't sit in here forever." Sam spoke up looking over to Dean.

"I know." Tapping the steering wheel lightly Dean huffed.

"Wake up [Name]." Dean stuffed his keys into his jacket pocket while getting out of the car. Sam watched Dean before looking back to [Name] who was passed out with her arms crossed, head tilted back showing off her Adam's Apple, Sam's eyes trailed up from [Name]'s neck to her now sharp yet strong jawline.  
  
"Bust a move Sammy!"  
  
Sam jumped slightly, face lightly flushed with embarrassment for staring at [Name] the way he did, coughing slightly he shook [Name]'s leg. "[Name], wake up." He shakes her leg, with a huff he reached father over and tapped [Name] on the stomach, his eyes slightly widen at how fit [Name]'s abdominal felt.

[Name] snorted slightly with the jolt, rubbing at her stomach from the slight sting she felt through the thin shirt. "Someone better be dying." She sounded gruff, Sam feeling tingles spread throughout his belly, thoughts filled with why he was reacting this way but simply thinking it was his body still adjusting.

"No, no one is dying but we made it to Bobby's, better hop out because Dean looks pissed." Sam turned back around, exiting the car. Rubbing away the sleep [Name] slowly slid out from the car, Dean tossing her bag at her feet.

"Rude much?" Bending down and picking it up she followed the Winchester's.

"Cas, Bobby?" Dean called out as the trio walked in, setting their bags aside. "Hello?!" Footsteps could be heard making their way across the floor, Cas showed up with a flap of his wings right as Bobby walked in, pausing.

It was silent between them all, Cas even kept his mouth shut not bothering to ask why everyone was just standing around, Bobby took his time looking and analyzing all three hunters.

Soon his laughter filled the silence, the trio all had a different expression on their face.

_Dean looked irritated with his arms crossed, ears and cheeks slightly red holding back the best he could._

_Sam made the best Bitch Face anyone has ever seen._

_[Name] just didn't care at this point, hands stuffed in her jean pockets._  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny." Dean brushed his hair over his shoulder in irritation, Bobby wipes away the few tears that fell form his eyes and calmed down slowly.

"Alright, now I believe you Cas, I really thought this was a joke you Idjits wanted to pull on me but now..." Bobby held it together this time by holding his laughter back with a cough.

"Anyway, you think you have anything on how to reverse this?" Sam asked not wanting Dean to blow up and become pissed anymore then he already was at the moment.

"Not gunna lie here, considering we never had something like this happen I really have nothing to tell you till we get to looking." With that said Bobby left to get looking while the four stood in the living room.

"What should we do now?" Cas looked to his companions.

"My first thought would be to help Bobby, but for now I think we need to go and get properly fitting clothes", [Name] looked to Sam and Dean. "And I'm being serious about this you two, once we get to the store I better not hear complaining about trying on bras, you two need it and I only have few pairs as it is." Sam and Dean looked mortified at the idea.

"What should I do [Name]?" [Name] looked over to Cas.

"Just, stay here and help Bobby Cas, we'll call you if it's necessary." Cas nodded before joining Bobby.

"Alrighty you two", [Name] clapped her hands together and grins. "Let's get you two looking pretty."  
  
**[Thrift Store]**  
  
Once she was able to get the two in the store and into the bra and panties section of the store she could have sworn the two siblings would pass out from sensory overload. "Calm down you two, you're females now, it's not weird for you to be standing in this section and beside you act like seeing or touching them will kill you." [Name] complained slightly.

"But we never had to actually _WEAR_ them, [Name]." Sam tried to reason, feeling a little uncomfortable and overwhelmed.

"Look guys, it's only till we change back." [Name] just wanted to get this over with and pass out for a nice nap.

"Besides, now that you're a dude shouldn't you be, I don't know, feeling weird now?" Dean smirks, wanting [Name] to feel embarrassed for once.

"Eh, they'll just think I'm dating one of you and just got pulled along without much of a choice." [Name] shrugged making Dean give a deadpan expression.

"Now, Sam you said the bra fit just fine, right?" Sam simply nodded. "Kay, so you're a size [Bra Size], go look for that." Sam hesitated before making his way around. "Alright Dean." Before [Name] could get a word out Dean was already out of sight.

Looking around she found Dean two aisles from Sam looking at the bras with lace, [Name] really had no words for it, either Dean liked the way it looked on females or deep down he really wanted to try them on, she was not going to question it.

"Dean, how much room do you have in that bra?" She questioned, he didn't turn to her.

"To much." He replied, from what [Name] saw before, Dean was about two or three sizes smaller them Sam, making sure Dean knew what sizes to look for [Name] walked over to make sure Sam was doing okay.

"Sam?" Looking over she saw Sam holding three bras in his hand, he looked over with slightly pink cheeks making [Name] chuckle. "Relax Sam, everything's going to be fine." She walked over and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, on a different note, [Name] was _LOVING_ how she was finally taller then the beloved Moose of the group.

"You want to try them on before hand or...?"

Sam shook his head. "I should, I'll just...yeah." He smiled lightly and made his way to the fitting rooms with Dean right behind him, [Name] grunted seeing Dean holding five bras in his hands.

[Name] only hopes she had enough money on her card for this, bras were **NOT** cheap.  
  
**[Fitting Rooms]**  
  
While the two occupied themselves in the stalls [Name] had gone off to pick out at least three outfits she thought would fit the Winchester's style.

"Need help with those?" A feminine voice asked from beside [Name], looking over she noticed a strawberry blonde with light brown eyes smiling up at her, black vest over a v-neck grey shirt with her name tag over her left breast.

"Actually, that would be nice." Lindsey, as spelled on the tag helped [Name] carry the clothes to the fitting room.

"So, you helping a girlfriend?", Years of being around Dean, [Name] could practically smell flirtation off people, seems the little blonde took interest. "If you don't mind me asking."

[Name] smirked slightly. "No, friends actually, kinda dragged along for the ride.", With clothes for Sam in hand [Name] knocked on the door. "Sammy, crack open the door, I have clothes for you to try on." Waiting, the door slightly opens and a arm is held out, draping the clothes over his arm he closed the door again.

Glancing at Lindsey slightly she took the clothes, [Name] could only hope Dean would catch on. "Deanna, open up, Lindsey was nice enough to help me carry your clothes for you." Dean took his sweet time and opened the door glancing at [Name] then the chick behind her, Dean didn't say anything but took the clothes.

"Thank you [Name], _Lindsey_." Closing the door [Name] gave it a weird look, she didn't catch the look on Dean's face fast enough but let it slide and went to take a seat on the chairs outside the changing room.

"So, do they normally rely on you as a fashion consultant?" Lindsey joked as she was behind a counter folding clothes that had gathered in a cart.

"Not normally, then again the two have a different style then most girls, one seems to like layers and the other flannel, guess it depends on how the two feel at the time and it's easy to remember." [Name] laughed lightly at the fact.

"Maybe I should get your opinion on my wardrobe sometime, you seem to know what a girl likes." Lindsey giggled giving [Name] that look Dean always had before going up to the chick he was interested in for the night.  
  
Before [Name] could reply back Dean open the door to his stall. "[Name], can you get a darker shade of this shirt, possibly lighter shade of these pants, neither go with the pants or shirt I like." [Name] was slightly stunned for a good minute, Dean normally didn't care what he wore as long as he was comfortable in them.

Sam's door suddenly open. "Now that you mention it could you find me a lighter shade of this color and a belt to go with these pants?" [Name] was ready to have her own panic attack, her boys were acting like full-fledged females.

Standing [Name] just nodded, who knew the boys had inner fashionistas.  
  
...  
  
_Or maybe that strange potion that was used on them was effecting them in more ways then just switching their genders._


End file.
